


Привычка

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: О чём пишутся песни.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Привычка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finsternis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finsternis/gifts).



Росберг сидел на столе и болтал в воздухе ногами. Выглядел он легкомысленно и несколько встрепано, держал в руках чашку с горячим кофе и постоянно чему-то улыбался.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Кими, входя в репетиционную. – Как твое ничего?  
\- Ничего мое ничего, - отозвался Нико бодрым голосом. – Можно сказать, даже хорошо. Отлично.  
Он немного подумал и потянулся до хруста шейных позвонков, удовлетворенно крякнул и кивнул сам себе.  
\- Мое ничего лучше всех, - выдал он удовлетворенно и вопросительно поднял бровь, возвращая вопрос.  
Райкконен усмехнулся, отработанным жестом доставая телефон из заднего кармана джинсов.  
\- Он тебя балует. Тебя баловать нельзя, ты расслабляешься.  
Нико скорчил забавную рожицу, а потом мечтательно уставился на потолок. Кими профилактически ткнул его под ребра, другой рукой набирая сообщение.  
Телефон негромко пискнул, оповещая о том, что письмо ушло.  
\- Поздоровался? – Росберг потер пострадавший бок и на всякий случай отодвинулся от приятеля на край стола. Его светлые глаза поблескивали над чашкой, как два маленьких фонарика.  
\- И передал от тебя привет, - Райкконен развернулся чтобы найти свою гитару.  
\- А ты никогда не думал о том, что это всего лишь привычка? – Нико задал вопрос в пространство, хотя на самом деле он давно хотел узнать, и даже не так ли это, а как воспринимает ситуацию Кими. Именно Кими, не Физикелла, потому что позиция Карло по этому вопросу Росбергу была прекрасно известна.  
Финн остановился посреди комнаты как загнанный в ущелье без выхода тигр. Если прислушаться, в тишине можно было расслышать глуховатые звуки ударов, будто по полу недовольно били хвостом, но Нико это, наверняка, мерещилось.  
\- Думал, конечно, - совершенно нормальным голосом отозвался Райкконен. – У меня на это было пять лет, как ты помнишь.  
Его лица не было видно, зато остальное прекрасно просматривалось: напряженная спина, стриженный затылок, чуть приподнятые плечи. Он правда походил на дикую горную кошку на тропе войны, но Росберг не боялся этого хищника. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы.  
\- И? – спросил он, делая глоток.  
Кими едва заметно качнул головой, а потом расслабился, стряхивая оцепенение.  
\- Я здесь, это все объясняет.  
Нико улыбнулся своему кофе. Время шло, а этот все никак не менялся: прямого ответа на вопрос от него все не дождешься, еще потом виноватым останешься, и хорошо, если на пять минут, а не на пять лет.  
\- Хорошо, что ты здесь, - басист снова приложился к кофе. – А все-таки?  
На этот раз молчание затянулось. Райкконен стоял соляным столбом, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а Росберг спокойно пил свой кофе и продолжал мечтательно поглядывать на потолок. Они оба ждали, и оба ответа, только Росбергу был нужен ответ от собеседника, а Райкконен ждал письма.  
\- Я не могу спокойно жить, не зная, все ли с ним в порядке, - наконец выдавил из себя Кими. – Не могу дышать. Спать. Писать. Я вообще ничего не могу без него, так что это что-то над привычкой. Доволен?  
\- Ты изобретаешь все новые и новые способы признания в любви, мой дорогой, - Нико запустил пальцы в волосы. – А это именно так называется. Ну, то, что над привычкой.  
\- Не дай Господь тебе узнать, что именно находится над привычкой, - раздался от двери тихий голос с итальянским акцентом.  
Райкконен резко обернулся и втянул носом запах яблочных сигарет и тающего снега.  
\- Рождество еще только завтра, за что мне такой подарок? – уточнил он подозрительно.  
\- Санта сегодня щедр, - Физикелла разматывал шарф. Он казался уставшим, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, но в то же время постепенно, медленно, Карло наполнялся покоем и своим тихим язвительным счастьем. – И пророк его Стефано тоже. Доменикали ждут в Лондоне, меня – здесь, так что… вот. Надеюсь, ты рад. И, кстати, Нико, тебе тоже привет.  
Пока они целовались, Росберг продолжал мечтательно изучать потолок, допивая свой кофе.  
Дело было не в Санте, не в Доменикали, не в привычках, расстояниях, поступках, словах или желаниях.  
Дело было в том, о чем пишутся песни и ни словом больше.


End file.
